Love And How It Changes Us
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Amelia felt elated through every new twist and turn of their life together. *Nyo!America.* *Requested by Sinistrad.*


His hands loop around her, securing her firmly against his side, with a joy unparalleled as they take the dance floor.

"I won't let you get hurt if I can avoid it." His eyes glimmered like the rare jewels that only caves seemed to unravel from their initial home.

"I know; I won't let you get hurt either." Her eyes glimmered, full of a determination and strength that few had.

His eyes stared at the woman before him who had spoken her vows earlier for the whole room to see and now stood strong before him, unbreaking, loving in the strong, almost mother bearly way: Amelia Zwingli fit her better than a glove now.

"I love you, Vash." She reaches forward to gently run her fingers across his cheek, gingerly tracing invisible shapes wherever they landed: Amelia Jones, so ordinary at first glance, but perfectly loving and strong willed when you got to know her, her maiden name fit so snugly on her skin as well.

"I love you too." He leaned closer, to memorize the emotions pooling in her eyes, the gorgeous, raw fire there.

Amelia pressed closer, still practically high from the thrill of their wedding vows that trailed along beneath her skin so easily.

* * *

It was a clear, Autumn day when Amelia sat perched upon the bathroom sink, staring down at the littering of tests by her feet and smiled: her wedding ring glimmered despite the artificial light in the room.

She only hopped down when she realized that her husband would be home soon and walked the familiar trek to the kitchen, figuring since she worked at home, she'd start the dinner and may be bake something sweet before ushering Vash off to the hospital to know for sure.

Amelia smiled dorkily into her apple pie that she was baking, imagining Vash's reaction; would he be elated to be a daddy? She'd wanted to have kids for so long now, smiling faces looking up into her own, kids helping their mother out, or playing in the garden, half surprised at the life there.

She nearly laughed at the thought of may be one day having a dog to lap at their faces and make the kids giggle like they were happier now than ever before.

Amelia just knew that they would be okay somehow.

* * *

Telling Lili was as nervewracking as Amelia never thought it would be; it had been a few months since they'd first found out but Lili was energetically happy at best and could be a worrier now as her older brother grew up, and she did too.

Amelia stared across the table at the young woman before her, who looked small in comparison though really was probably not as short as Amelia figured she was, and who nervously tittered through her kitchen, cooking and baking and half rambling to Amelia as if eager to show how much she'd grown up since when Amelia had first met her when she and Vash were still dating.

She leaned forward, hoping that Vash would arrive before too long, and wishing that she could calm down the little Liechtensteiner woman that still wasn't used to having random guests.

"So what's for dinner?" Amelia asked, smiling in a hopefully reassuring way.

"Just a meal that Mom used to cook for me and Vash." Lili shrugged, "I thought that we might have wine with it."

"I'll take water, thanks." Amelia tried to calm the acceleration of her heart in nerve induced fear; she'd always been more of a beer drinker though now dumping alcohol cold turkey might just be the best option for her and the baby.

"You sure?" Lili fretted but slowly took deep breaths and began to calm down.

"Yeah." Amelia smiled, hoping that she wasn't being a burden for Vash's sister.

Lili smiled back at her, and dinner seemed to go off without a hitch as Vash arrived later in the evening but before they'd begun eating the wonderful meal that his sister had slaved over.

"You're going to be an auntie." Amelia finally breathed, watching the emotions flicker through Lili's eyes: confusion before it sank it, to shy nervousness, to wild joy that bounced even her toes along to it.

"I'm so excited. How far along are you? Do you know the gender of the baby?" Lili beamed, eyes locked on her sister-in-law in sudden and rushing joy.

"Four months, not sure yet. We may keep it a surprise." Amelia smiled at the enthusiasm, finally relaxing into her chair.

"Do you have any baby names picked out yet?" Lili asked, looking like a child on Christmas morning with the extra spring in her step.

"Not quite, but I think Vash or Lili might be cute names or Alfred." Amelia shrugged, smiling at the thought of a little Alfred wandering around.

Lili blushed in humble nervousness as she accepted the way Amelia had already started to consider her as family.

* * *

Wrapped up in a bundle of pink blankets, came their little girl.

She looked like an angel with her soft and gentle features.

Her name was Lili Amelia Zwingli and had to be the cutest baby of all time in Amelia's eyes.

Amelia beamed as she cradled her close, and Lili took some pictures of mother with baby and father with baby and all together, of course.

Lili looked just as excited as the rest of them did.

* * *

When Lili was three, she played happily with her two year old twin brothers, Vash and Alfred.

The little girl adored her younger brothers, and Amelia couldn't help the dopey look on her face as she watched them all play together, the little more than a year apart in their ages didn't hinder them at all from having fun and the cheerful laughter that bubbled forth.

Amelia's eyes sparkled as she lifted them up into her arms despite how hard it was to carry three kids and held them close, wondering how she'd ever been so lucky to fall in love, get married, and raise three beautiful children with the love of her life.

* * *

On another day, Lili babysat her niece and nephews.

She beamed as she brought them to an ice cream store, letting the ten year old and the two nine year olds pick out their favorite flavors as they leaned on and looked up to their aunt.

Lili couldn't help smiling, adoring her cute nephews and niece as she spent the day with them when their parents, both, felt bombarded with work; she loved them to every bit and piece of them.

They still seemed little enough that she couldn't imagine how fast they'd grow up and eventually get married, themselves.


End file.
